


stimulating simulation

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, a tad of, eheh, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Angeal investigates a new simulation in the VHR room.





	stimulating simulation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a great smut writer, not my comfort zone, but I was chuckling thinking about this story, so I give it to you, lovelies (is there too much commas in this sentence? Nah...)

As the years passed, the diversity in simulations from the VHR rooms grew and expanded behind the initial purpose of fights training. Some homesick SOLDIERs paid people to create codes that would allow them to spend a bit of time in their country.

There was a simulation for aspiring SOLDIERs that made them go through a false exam and one that created a Genesis in a fit of anger that would throw firaga at anyone. This one was well loved to dare each other after a night of drinking. A new one made waves in the ranks, Angeal still didn't hear it's name or number except for 'The One' said in an ominous voice. It was whispered between friends, never to superiors if not very close. Angeal felt isolated, and curious.

People left the simulation wobbling and red faced, their breathing quick and shallow. All that under ten minutes. If a new challenging simulation existed, he wanted to test it to be sure it was safe and because any other was too easy. Though until now the SOLDIERs cleaned their traces on the VHR memory cards dutifully. It was frustrating.

So he investigated. And it started with asking Zack, who became as red as his trooper friend. None of them could say something intelligible between their sputterings. Kunsel was suddenly overworked and Genesis laughed so hard Angeal left him. Sephiroth was a lost case, trends flew over his head, and the rest of SOLDIER became mute in one day.

Angeal abandoned, until a little paper was slid under his apartment door with Genesis' recognisable scribble giving him the code and telling him to 'have fun' with a winky emoji. It worried him a bit knowing Genesis, but curiosity was stronger and he went down to the VHR rooms in the middle of the night, typed the code and entered the room with high running nerves.

The landscape that appeared was a knockoff of Midgar without its resident. No sign of fights or enemies, until Sephiroth appeared and started attacking. For a split second he thought the sim-Seph was the one that parasitised simulations at random, but this one moved differently, his voice was deeper, huskier and... teasing?

“You will not subdue me with those moves. You stumble like a baby animal,” the sim said, its eyes shining. “Do I fluster you? Or are you purposefully losing, _kitten_?”

Angeal spluttered and stumbled at that, allowing an opening to the General. The sim-General, he corrected himself, as he backed away and took back control of himself. He shook his head, sure it was only a tactic to make him lose.

But sim-Sephiroth kept teasing and flirting until Angeal was so confused he stumbled on his own feet. He backed away, then hit a wall, sim-Seph strolling toward him, a smirk on his lips. Angeal's fingers hovered on his PHS to stop the simulation, but sim-Seph's strong hand pushed against his chest, making his back stick to the wall.

“Not a word or everything end,” sim-Seph said in a sultry voice.

The hotness of his cheeks was due to their fights, Angeal told himself, even if another part of his mind that knew his body declared they sparred for less than two minutes and the little discomfort lower down could only indicate one thing.

Sim-Seph's chest contacted with Angeal's and lips ghosted over his maw, his heart jumped and raced, his groin getting on fire with the simple touch. Sim-Seph nibbled at his neck, then bit hard.

“Ow! Seph-” a hand on his mouth cut Angeal, he met cat-like eyes and froze.

“Not a word,” Sim-Seph demanded.

Angeal's words moved to his throat, he was starting to understand what the simulation was about, sim-Seph roaming hands helped, and he had mixed feelings. On one hand, his body was really into what was happening, on the other hand he felt like taking advantage of his friends. It was _wrong_.

It was the image of his friend used – almost – certainly without his consent. An image distorted to be a realisation of a fantasm from a horny SOLDIER.

Sim-Sephiroth slid down in front of Angeal and looked up under its eyelashes, putting a finger to its mouth to mime the silence it wanted from Angeal. The SOLDIER nodded with jerky movement before his mind processed entirely what was happening.

A good kind of wrong.

The sim opened Angeal's trouser slowly, one of its hands holding Angeal's hips to the wall. Angeal stared with fascination at each of the sim-Sephiroth's movements as his breath picked up and his trousers became uncomfortable. Sim-Sephiroth seemed to know, it'd opened the trouser but didn't lower Angeal's pant or brief, it looked at Angeal again, a feral grin on its lips. An expression Angeal had only seen on Sephiroth during a challenging fight. He'd never confessed, even to himself, that it was hot. Sim-Sephiroth put its chin on Angeal's thigh, its hot breath traversing the thin layers of his briefs, making him rock hard with a simple _breath_.

Angeal fidgeted when the seconds ticked by without any move from sim-Sephiroth who pushed him hard against the wall. He nearly talked again, but sim-Sephiroth send him a frowning glare, and his words were swallowed. Then sim-Sephiroth's mouth was on Angeal's cock, the brief between their skins. Angeal made a strangled sound, his heart racing.

He could feel the smile on the sim's lips, lowering his gaze, Angeal felt like combusting then and there, the sim's hand tugging ever so slowly on the brief as it kept eye contact with Angeal. Until Angeal's aching cock was released from the soft prison. Sim-Sephiroth hummed, his breath hitting the sensitive skin and making Angeal fidget only to be immobilised by the brute strength from the simulated-character.

It was so, so wrong, Angeal thought. He could stop everything now, but the lips on him made his mind go blank. Sim-Sephiroth trailed its open mouth on Angeal's shape, one of its hands pressing on Angeal's hip and the other petting and caressing his thighs, then he swallowed whole Angeal's cock in one motion.

Even if he had wanted, Angeal couldn't have stopped the moan of pleasure that left him. He glanced down at sim-Sephiroth, suddenly worried it would stop for the sound when he had warned him earlier. But sim-Sephiroth, his mouth filled by Angeal's cock, only smirked around the shaft, making Angeal growl.

Blood buzzed in his ears, his breathing was quick and swallow, and yet sim-Sephiroth didn't move. He wanted to ask when the stupid sim would finally _move_ , but the order was clear in his head, so he tried to move and made sounds to make his message came across.

When it did move, Angeal lost his mind, drowned in pleasure as sim-Sephiroth sucked him like no other lover Angeal had, making him moan. Sim-Sephiroth's mouth was hot and engulfed Angeal's cock perfectly. As its mouth sucked him, its hands worked on his balls, then his perineum.

Shaky, Angeal's hips undulate as pressure built up in him. His vision was hazy, but he kept his eyes on sim-Sephiroth's head bobbing up and down. The simulation hollowed its cheeks around Angeal. His lower abdomen tightened, a sign of his upcoming orgasm. Angeal started to warn sim-Sephiroth, but let his words change into whimpers when the rule came back to his mind. He bit his lips and hit his head against the wall, shaking all over.

Instinctively, one of his hands found sim-Sephiroth's hair to hold into when the pressure became too strong. His hips moved, even with the sim's hold on them. His mouth poured out moans and groans between panting gasps. Sim-Sephiroth hummed at that, then swirled his tongue around Angeal. He dissolved into pleasure without more, crying out at the onslaught of sensations. Sim-Sephiroth's hand keep Angeal standing as he regained his senses.

The simulated Sephiroth rose from the ground, licking its lips, its eyes dark with arousal.

Sim-Sephiroth stood in front of him, a pleased smirk on its lips. Lips darkened and wet with saliva that hypnotised Angeal. The sim leaned to give a chaste kiss on Angeal's cheek and purred, “You've been good, _kitten._ ”

A shaky whimper escaped Angeal as he imagined _his_ Sephiroth at the simulation's place. He closed his eyes to find back his breath and calm down his mad heart. When he opened them again, sim-Sephiroth was nowhere.

Angeal came back to his senses, the simulation ended and the screen of his helmet blinked at him. He removed it with a sharp movement, glancing down at himself. Pain shot up without letting wounds at the end of the simulation except if you had hurt yourself tripping over something or hitting the ground. For Angeal, he realised the pleasure made him spend in his very real briefs.

He thought he couldn't be redder, but the guilt and shame made him. A simulation played with his mind. Angeal shook his head, he needed to leave the instant, a mix of contradictory feelings swirling in him with all the images the simulation put in his head.

Angeal froze as he exited the VHR room, Genesis leaned on the wall, clearly waiting for him.

“It's nothing next to the real one,” Genesis winked.

Angeal could only splutter nonsense at that, trying helplessly to hide his humid pant as the simulation images _burned_ in his mind.

 


End file.
